Crisis
by Tears of Thunder
Summary: Mewtwo suddenly discovers the secret of the girl and her Golduck Neptune. Check it out, and tell me what you think. RR Rating subject to change!
1. Meeting

The thunder was crashing all around me, and I huddled into a small ball, crying loudly. My Only Pokemon, Golduck, was more vulnerable to the storm than I was, so he couldn't help me. I wouldn't have brought him out even if he could. I got myself into this, and it wouldn't be right if I got him involved as well.  
  
I felt my body jerk. 'Another crash of thunder…that's all', I told myself. My light brown hair clung to my face in dripping strands, and my cloths offered no protection to the harsh winds and rain that pelted me. I began to wonder if the rain was actually piercing my skin.  
  
My pokeball shivered and opened, and out he came. Golduck, or Neptune as I call him, huddled over me for a moment. I looked up into his sharp alert eyes and felt so horrible that I had dragged us out in this. I reached my arms around him and hugged him as close as I dared. Neptune lifted his snout to the sky calmly, looking around as I clung to him.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, getting to my knees.  
  
He didn't make a sound. He just stood still and focused.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"Neptune…?"  
  
My wide eyes searched around, trying to follow his gaze to what he was looking at. I released him as he turned around faced a certain direction. His eyes glowed and with throaty growl, he launched a confusion attack.  
  
"Neptune! What's wrong?" I cried.  
  
Then I saw his attack hit something and stop, as if frozen in place. Then it shot towards the sky and disappeared. My eyes widened, seeing a silhouette approach us.  
  
"Who are you?" I shouted. I was hoping it would have come out brave and fearless, but my voice trembled and faltered, giving away my trepidation.  
  
The figure kept coming.  
  
I took Neptune's shoulder and urged him to get behind me.  
  
He looked up at me questioningly. I knew he saw my fear…I knew he wanted to help.  
  
But he obeyed and stepped back.  
  
"Don't fear me." The silhouette's voice thundered. Was it a voice? It sounded much to clear through the wind and rain.  
  
"Who are you?" I pleaded. "I don't have anything to give you, I'm just a failure of a Pokemon trainer!"  
  
The stranger stopped. "A…trainer?"  
  
I nodded and swallowed. "And I don't have anything! So just leave us alone!"  
  
"And why do you think I want something? You think I'm a threat?"  
  
"You must be if Neptune attacked you!" I replied. "Pokemon are attuned to matters of the subconscious and are excellent judges of character." Neptune nodded silently in agreement.  
  
"If you think I have no knowledge of Pokemon and what they are capable of…you are sadly mistaken."  
  
That's when I realized something. The shape of this person was off. It was tall, but not tall enough to be a human adult, and I couldn't recognize it as any Pokemon I'd ever seen.  
  
I gasped as I saw for myself the answer to my questions as a flash of lightning struck. A large towering Pokemon stood in front of me! It was white and stood on his hind legs. He had very sharp intelligent eyes, and his head was bowed slightly.  
  
I whimpered and closed my eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I was given the name…MewTwo."  
  
I nodded for a reason unknown, and said, "I'm Celeste."  
  
"I see. And why are you out here in the middle of such a storm?"  
  
My words caught in my throat and I felt I was going to choke on them. "I…I could ask you the same."  
  
The creature raised its head, and I saw a tiny mouth on the underside of his face smirking. "I'm curious why a human child is out here alone as I said, in the middle of a storm."  
  
"Oh." I stuttered as my eyes kept traveling over this unusual pokemon. His tail rested motionlessly suspended in air, and his hind legs were like that of a rabbits. But…his arms were like a humans.  
  
I sat wordlessly for a moment. Neptune glared at MewTwo speculatively, and stepped forward.  
  
He made a few noises, as if he were talking to him.  
  
The Pokemon stranger tilted it's head to one side.  
  
"You want me to help her?"  
  
Neptune nodded once sharply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Golduck continued in his series of strange quacking noises.  
  
"I see…you're lost."  
  
My heart sank. Even he knew now. I couldn't run from the truth or the obvious, but I was hoping to find way out on my own. Still, somehow, MewTwo's presence was comforting.  
  
"I suppose I will help you, but the nearest Pokemon center is to far to travel in a storm like this." He looked to me. "Do you approve of my help?"  
  
I must have looked pathetic. I was soaking wet and sitting quietly while my Pokemon made negotiations. I shrugged and stood up.  
  
"I'd grateful. Thank you."  
  
"I'm in no need of gratitude, but it would plague my concience if I left you here. Come."  
  
He turned and began to float upward. I ran after him as a flash lit the area and I fell to my knee's and crouched in fear. I was going to die out here!  
  
"Fear must be a strange emotion. Come child." I looked up to see my Golduck and MewTwo staring at me. The awkward shaped hand of this new Pokemon was outstretched to me, offering help.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered as I took his hand. The strange ball shapped fingers firmly grasped my palm and weightlessly hoisted me upward onto his back. I wrapped my arms securely around his neck and he began to take off. I recalled Neptune into his Pokeball and tucked him lovingly into my jacket pocket.  
  
Well…I'm no Pokemon fanatic or anything, but the idea's been bumping around in my head for a while. Tell me if it's worth continuing or not. Luv Mia 


	2. Forgetting

My eyes opened, a dimly lit fire flickering nearby. I must have fallen asleep. I sat up and saw a charizard above me.  
  
I shrieked and backed away from it.  
  
"Charrrr…." It breathed and stepped away, turning his back, and waving it's tail behind him.  
  
'So that was the fire…' I realized.  
  
Then all was dark as it disappeared around a corner.  
  
I heard plenty of noises, but none of which comforted me. None were familiar.  
  
But…I was dry. 'How long was I asleep.'  
  
"You slept as soon as I took off. I'm going to have charizard drop you off at the nearest Pokemon center in the morning."  
  
I gasped, and then remembered it was MewTwo.  
  
A light came and lit the area adiquitely, and I saw him again. I smiled, seeing a glowing ball of blue energy in his hand. "Thank you."  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Really, thank you."  
  
He looked at me strangely. "Tell me, Celeste, why were you out in the storm?"  
  
I bit in my lip sheepishly. "I got lost."  
  
MewTwo smiled in amusement. "You are very different from other trainers that I have met." He approached and put his hand on my forehead.  
  
It was so warm and full of life! I felt calm and safe. I saw the gentle slant of MewTwo's eyes watch me.  
  
"Forgive me."  
  
I felt a gentle push in my head, like the beginning of a headache, and I collapsed to the floor, sleeping.  
  
MewTwo stood over her a minute, thinking. 'It really is a pity that I must do this…but if she knew what I truly am, or where she is, she could bring Giovanni back.'  
  
"Pika…?"  
  
MewTwo sighed. "Yes, she's leaving immediately. You needn't worry."  
  
The Pikachu approached her, and with a snide frown turned his back and ran.  
  
Why is the question he always asked. Why is it he was so different than the others. Why had he been brought into the world this way. But then, he knew. He always had known. But his new question was, why must things be the way they are.  
  
'I hated humans and trainers especially.' He recalled. 'But after that epic battle on the island, I learned better of what it had meant to live among them. Some are good, some are evil. But…why must I hide from them? They are no threat to me now. Most of the clones have gone their own way and have infiltrated Pokemon society without anyone questioning how they had gotten there. But I, I am so different. Where they can fit in among a category of Pokemon, I am forever the only one of my kind.'  
  
He bent down and touched the girls forehead. 'Why is it now I feel a compassion for the trainers I once so hated.' He lifted her and began walking. 'I let that trainer keep his memory of me because I was certain he'd protect my secret, but how can I be sure of just one small girl who got lost in a storm. I hope this doesn't betray the memory of that one trainer, but she must not remember me.  
  
"MewTwo…"  
  
………..  
  
"She's coming around!"  
  
I opened my eyes and saw the bright cheery face I knew well. A nurse joy helped me sit up.  
  
"You've been asleep for quite a while! I was wondering whether or not to get you some kind of treatment."  
  
I felt drowsy and disoriented. Why was here? How did I get here?  
  
Joy turned and got something off of a tray. "Here's your Pokemon, I took the liberty of giving it a checkup." She winked and smiled, "He's in tip top shape and so are you!"  
  
She walked off to attend to another patient.  
  
"Thank You!" I called after her.  
  
"No problem at all!"  
  
I looked at the pokeball in my hand, smiled and tucked it into my pocket. Neptune needed a good break after all we'd been through.  
  
I got up and walked to the waiting room to wait for breakfast to be announced. I guess someone found me in the storm and brought me here.  
  
Nurse Joy soon came out and directed everyone into the cafeteria were breakfast would be served.  
  
I sat alone, as always, an thought about where I was going in my journey. I only had a Golduck, and although he was an exceptional Pokemon, I hadn't succeeded in catching any others. I had no badges to speak of and rarely anyone to ask advice from. I suppose this whole journey started because I wanted time off from school.  
  
I slumped in my chair and studied a piece of fruit in my bowl. I wasn't an adiquite trainer, but Neptune had become my everything…  
  
Neptune….  
  
I smiled to no one but myself. I took out his ball and let him out. He of course had to eat too.  
  
He yawned and looked at me, ascessing the situation. It obviously wasn't a battle so he relaxed and jumped up into the booth I sat at. I fed him a strawberry and sighed sadly. He was way to good for a trainer like me.  
  
"Oh! He's so cute!"  
  
I was startled from my self pity and looked to my side, where a girl was oogling Neptune. He, of course, just stared at her unsurely, waiting for my okay.  
  
"Go on Neptune." I said, sighing. I looked at the girl. "He's very sweet, he won't hurt you."  
  
The girl squealed in delight. "You named him Neptune? How perfect!" The girl, who had red hair and a tummy revealing tank-top, held out her hand and scratched him under his chin. "He does have a heavenly look to him!" She looked up at me with big green eyes. "I'm Misty. I specialize in water Pokemon. What about you?"  
  
"I'm just a normal trainer. He's my one and only." I confessed. "I never got the hang of catching them, but he…well, we kind of understood each other."  
  
Misty had a look in her eyes that reminded me of adoration. "Isn't it sweet the way Pokemon bond with their trainers? What I wouldn't give for Golduck. I want my Psyduck to evolve so I can have one."  
  
I swallowed. I never was a very social person. I got nervous around people and sometimes even avoided them. So why was about to offer her to join me?  
  
I didn't have to. She just sat down across from me and stroked Neptunes glossy feathers, which he appreciated very much.  
  
"Misty, I should've known you'd be gawking at someone elses Golduck."  
  
Misty's face distorted as she heard the voice. She was now very aggravated.  
  
I turned my attention to the source of the voice to find a boy around 12, with a bright red cap on his head and a pikachu on his shoulder. He made eye contact with me and then to Misty.  
  
"Hey, who are you?" He asked.  
  
"YOU CAN BE SO RUDE ASH! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST CRAWLD BACK UNDER THE ROCK YOU CAME FROM AND LEAVE ME ALONE?"  
  
There was a side of Misty I could have lived with not seeing. I felt a sweat drop roll down my forehead. What an awkward position I was in!  
  
Suddenly, both Ash and Misty were pushed out of the way, and there in front of me, kneeling like a knight of some sort, was a tanned young man in a pocketed green vest.  
  
"Oh wow, have I died and gone to heaven because I think I'm seeing an angel before me! Tell me you're name sweet angel so I may proclaim your beauty throughout the earth!"  
  
I suddenly felt a liquid warmth rush to my cheeks.  
  
"Uh…I'm Celeste." I think I choked on my words a bit there. I must have looked so stupid!  
  
"Ah, such a heavenly name for such a heavenly creature! A celestial star shining brightly, beconing me forward on the…"  
  
"Brock, she gets the picture." Misty growled as she snatched his ear and yanked him away.  
  
Ash studied me. "Is that you're Golduck?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
He smiled. "Then we can battle!"  
  
I felt my face go white. "A battle?"  
  
"Sure! I've never battled a Golduck before!" His Pikachu 'Pika'ed cutely, bringing emphasis to his point. "So, how about it?"  
  
I swallowed. "After breakfast maybe."  
  
They all scooted into the booth with me and there, for the first time, I ate a social breakfast with total strangers. Maybe there was something to this?  
  
I felt a push at my side, and I looked down to see Neptune nuzzling me. I sighed and smoothed his back, content for the moment.  
  
What do you think peeps? Don't worry, MewTwo will be back, but there is actually a plot to this story. 'hears all her audience gasp and faint' Er…well, I was wondering if I should keep Ash and the others in the story of if I should rewrite it. Tell me what you think. 


	3. The Enlightening

"And that's when I realized that Water weakened rock types and I sent Pikachu to deliver the final blow!" Ash retold the story, "And that's how Brock came to be with us!"  
  
I bit in my lower lip. "So, Misty's with you because you wreaked her bike and wants a replacement and Brocks here even after you cheated in your match?"  
  
The three before me looked vacant a moment.  
  
"You know, she has a point Brock." Misty said blankly.  
  
Brock crossed his arms and nodded. "That she does."  
  
Ash stood up and slapped his hands on the table. "You all chose to come with me! If I'm so horrible then why are you still here?"  
  
His Pikachu backed away like he was afraid, and I couldn't help but giggle, although I felt bad for starting a fight.  
  
"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything." I appologised.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Misty sighed as she took a sip of orange juice. "This happens just about every day."  
  
"You know Ash she has a point."  
  
"That she does."  
  
After breakfast, I walked out with them.  
  
"Where are you headed?" Ash asked taking his cap off a moment to scratch an itch.  
  
"No where." I said honestly. "I'm not much of a trainer and I don't even have any badges."  
  
Ash looked astounded. "You gotta be kidding, I must have two dozen by now!"  
  
Misty slapped him up side the head. "You're not helping."  
  
Brock thought a sec. "Well, Misty and I have no badges but we're rather descent trainers."  
  
Ash rolled his eyes. "Who needs badges when you ran your own gym?"  
  
Pikachu made a long drawn out 'pika' to let us all know he knew his trainer was being a bit rough around the edges.  
  
"Why don't you come along with us? We're always coming across neat things and you won't have to be alone."  
  
I stared at Misty, thinking about the offer.  
  
"I'm really not alone, I have Neptune."  
  
Neptune nodded in agreement.  
  
Ash turned on his heal, his hands behind his head. "Well, it's not the same. Sure I have Pikachu, but being with some friends help you learn and keeps you sharper."  
  
Misty blinked. "My gosh Brock, he said something intelligent!"  
  
"Well, you do have a point." I conceded. I shrugged. "Sure, I'll come along until I figure out what I want to do."  
  
And so we began walking. We talked, I watched them argue, I pretty much trailed a step or two behind, but I found them funny, and the trudge wasn't at all as boring. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail.  
  
We walked most of the day, stopping every so often to eat or rest.  
  
I looked down at Neptune, who seemed to be dragging his heals a bit.  
  
"You tired, hun?" I asked him.  
  
He replied with a tiny nod and a small grunt. I took out my pokeball and thought a moment. Both Neptune and I stood there looking at it, and then we looked at each other.  
  
"You know, Ash doesn't keep pikachu in his ball."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Do you want to try it?"  
  
Again, a nod.  
  
"Then come on." I bent down a bit and let Neptune climb onto my back, and began a piggy back.  
  
I looked up and a few yards ahead, Ash, Misty and Brock stood waiting.  
  
"I'm sorry to hold you up."  
  
"No trouble." Brock assured me. "Misty piggy backs togepi most of the time."  
  
"Togepi?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, I never introduced you!" Misty lowered her red backpack off of her shoulders and opened the draw string pull. She carefully lifted out an egg with speckles on it, and I stepped closer to look at it. "Wake up togepi, you have to meet our new friend."  
  
The eggs top began to move, and I gasped, as the top splintered apart and opened. Up popped a little head of a baby egg Pokemon with beady black eyes. It looked at me curiously and made a this little squeak, "Toke toke prrri?"  
  
"How cute!" I awed. Misty held it out to me and I took him in my hands. Neptune watched the little thing from over my shoulder, just as curious about it as it was about us. To my surprise, Neptune out stretched his webbed hand and touched it so gently I felt my heart would explode with adoration. Togepi tilted it's neck lacking head and smiled.  
  
"Toke!" It exclaimed as it tried to get a grasp on Neptune's paw.  
  
Neptune closed his eyes with a precious smile. "Gol…"  
  
Misty and Ash watched in fascination.  
  
"That's amazing!" Ash turned to Misty who nodded in agreement.  
  
"You're Golducks sensitive to other Pokemon, isn't it?" Brock observed.  
  
My head rose from Togepi.  
  
"Yes, I'd say he is."  
  
Golduck climbed onto my shoulder and sat down with Togepi happily playing in his lap.  
  
Brock looked closer, obviously thinking of something.  
  
I lifted my eyes to him. "What is it?"  
  
He shook his head. "Ah nothing. Either way guys, it's starting to get late and the map says nothing of a nearby center so we have to stop and make camp before it gets to dark."  
  
I nodded and knelt down to get my backpack off. Golduck hopped off with the strange egg Pokemon. After putting Togepi down they started a game of tag, which Pikachu soon joined in.  
  
I took out my sleeping bag and rolled it out on the ground. All of us began to prepare for the night ahead.  
  
Above, a watchful eye perched in a tree observed the group below. It chirped and it's wings stretched out, taking flight. The formidable bird flew briskly back to the cave where it had come many times before, and there waiting for it, was also the one it had grown so accustomed to reporting to.  
  
Mewtwo greeted Pidgyotto with a nod and turned his attention back to watching the healing waters of the springs where many of the other Pokemon lived.  
  
The giant bird chirped loudly to get his attention.  
  
"What?" Mewtwo turned and gave him full attention. "The girl has found the other children that were here?"  
  
With quick flap of it's wings, He knew that his assumption was correct, and if she stayed with them, the ones who he allowed to keep memory of him, she would also get hers back, and he knew nothing of how she would react to it. Then, a sudden epiphany dawned on him.  
  
Mewtwo bowed his head and was amazed he didn't notice it before.  
  
That Golduck that was with her, that protected and cared for her, was a clone.  
  
Tell me if you like it! 


End file.
